Ashes to Ashes
by LuckiCrosszeria
Summary: Drako was brutally tortured before escaping to Fairy Tail along with Flare Corona, who had been imprisoned by her own guild. Can Drako and Flare find a home in Fairy Tail, or will their past come back to haunt them? Disclaimer: I only own Drako.


**Warning! This story is really dark and twisted. This chapter alone has torture, pseudo-rape, and a little bit of language. If you don't like that shit then go somewhere else.**

* * *

My heart was pounding so hard, I could nearly feel it trying to jump out of my chest. I was panting heavily, my chest heaving with every breath. My legs ached and my whole body was sore.

"There she is!" a cruel voice called. I darted down an alley and sprinted with all my might before stopping abruptly, my heart sinking like a rock. It was a dead end. I turned to face my fate, resigned to the fact that tonight could very well be my last. And I eventually came to wish that I had indeed been killed the night of my abduction.

"Take this you little bitch!" the guild master yelled as he cracked the whip once again. I didn't react at all, even as my limp body jerked against the chains that suspended me above the floor. I met the eyes of the man in front of me in a display of defiance, causing his face to twist in astonishing anger. "Why won't you just break?!" he roared angrily, striking me with the whip repeatedly.

_THWACK_! I silently hung there as the whip bit into my back, the barbs and sharp rocks embedded in the tough leather tearing and ripping away at my already raw skin. _CRACK_! I felt something thick and warm travel down my back and legs, and I barely registered the fact that I was bleeding again. _THUD_! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Over and over again. 76, 77, 78... I counted the lashes as my blood dripped steadily to the floor. 298, 299, 300... Finally, the haze of unconsciousness pulled me into its comforting darkness.

"Wake up, bitch!" Frigid water was splashed in my face and my head snapped to the side as I was slapped harshly. I wearily lifted my now-sopping head and looked at my captor. "I've got something new for you." He growled, grinning sadistically. Something new, huh? I wasn't really interested. Pain had become the bane of my existence as my days in this blood-stained cell had blurred together to form weeks, and even those progressed into months. I highly doubted that he could top many of the elaborate torture methods he had already used.

He gestured to the guild's co-master, who produced a long iron rod with a glowing symbol at the end. My eyes widened. He was going to brand me with the guild Mark! I struggled weakly against the chains, making them clank together and alerting the man I hated with a passion to the fact that I was now scared. He grinned and took the rod, fingering it gently before turning to me with a crazed gleam in his eyes. "Where should I put it?" he asked, ripping off what little remained of my clothes. He actresses my left breast before squeezing and pulling at it, as if he were trying to tear it off of me. I hissed and flinched away from him as he lightly trailed the brand up my thighs and around my sex. He chuckled and twisted the bar around, leaving the blunt end too close to my vagina for my liking. I tried to get away, but it was futile. "No," he murmured to himself, dropping the brand and rubbing his hands all over my body. He rubbed my sex and stuck three fingers in me, causing me to cry out in pain. He yanked and tugged at my breasts before dragging his slimy tongue up my stomach and licking his way up my neck and jaw to my lips. He never stopped thrusting his fingers inside of me as he turned me around and licked down my back before thrusting his tongue into my ass. I was so busy trying to get away from the violating things he was doing to me that I didn't even notice the brand until it was pressed into my lower back. I screamed for the first time since I had been kidnapped, shrieking until I lost my voice.

Only when I fell silent did he drop his pants, his tongue and fingers long having since abandoned me. He lined himself up to my abused hole, and I shut my eyes tightly. But the pain never came. I fearfully opened my eyes and took in the sight around me, shocked.

The girl with the red hair had come to my rescue, beating my captors to bloody pulps mercilessly. "Don't you dare!" she roared, taking everybody out swiftly. She turned to me and smiled softly before letting me out of the restraints. I collapsed against her.

"Thank you." I whispered. She just smiled. "My name is Drako." I continued.

"Flare." she replied. "Now let's get you some clothes."


End file.
